


just go with it

by blackberry_peachx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pollen works as a truth serum first then the sexy part happens, Service Top Hunk (Voltron), Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Top Hunk (Voltron), Tricks/Traps, Truth Serum, Voltron NSFW Week 2017, sex puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_peachx/pseuds/blackberry_peachx
Summary: "You're pretty." Hunk says, and he wanted to hide behind the crate as Keith’s eyes widen and the blush deepens, his shoulders coming up to his ears stiffly.“You too,” Keith gasps out, his hand coming up to his mouth in surprise. “I-I mean--you’re very handsome--oh, damn--you’re the strongest on the team--,” he rambles, the words tumbling out before he snaps his mouth shut and hurls the bag into the crate.“Hunk? Buddy? You’re acting seriously weird,” Lance says flatly, narrowing his eyes at him.“Yeah, a little, I’m feeling a little weird,” Hunk admits like a barrier has been removed completely, his mouth working on its own.--Or, Hunk and Keith tumble into a meadow with some suspicious flowers.





	just go with it

**Author's Note:**

> For Voltron NSFW Week Day 5 - Tricks and Traps. No DubCon here. Just weird pollen that initially works as a truth serum, then moves on to the sex pollen-y bits :) I've had this idea forever, so I'm very glad I get to write it for something! 
> 
> This takes place awhile after season 3, though I've... forgotten about Shiro/Kuron. Just pretend that they're off on a well-deserved vacation on a tropical planet sippin' smoothies and mojitos. 
> 
> All characters are 18+.

It was like any other mission. At first. 

Standard resource retrieval, just like the weblum. Hunk was paired with Keith since they worked pretty well together, clearing out some stray Galra drones at the small communications hub for the local populace, the usual. It was easy, the tall trees and massive ferns and flora hiding their tracks, muffling their footfalls. The nature was peaceful, Hunk noted, the sun bright and the coloring on the moss a little pinkish as it covered the tall pine-looking trees and hung off the branches in tendrils, the ferns a strange dark teal, but the forest smelled nice. Keith didn’t seem to notice, pushing ferns away and leading ahead of him, a bag of devices slung over his shoulder, but Hunk did catch him looking far upwards at the towering trees and around him as he walked. Hunk would find Keith’s mutual appreciation of nature endearing if he wasn’t lugging the heaviest of the bags over his shoulder as they trudged over hills and bends. 

Then, of course, the mission fell off the rails a little, the tribal populace deciding to ambush them, the people quick and cat-like in appearance but with long lizardish necks and they had to make a break for it. Cutting through flora and hopping over fallen trees and through shallow streams, their helmets cut out just after Lance and Allura were ambushed as well on their own retrieval mission, so Hunk and Keith were on their own to fend off the irked aliens until they got to the rendezvous point. 

“Left, Hunk, left!” Keith shouted behind him, knocking away the cat-lizard person, aiming to disarm rather than mortally wound, and Hunk barreled through a thick patch of ferns, hauling both sacks. 

“Keith--ah!--your five!” Hunk hollered over his shoulder as he saw movement to his right, a little inconvenienced at the moment to materialize his Bayard. 

They kept running, and thankfully the local’s weapons were rather outdated, the rocks thrown at them on slings easier to dodge than the spears thrown on atlatls, but Hunk liked to think he was quicker on his feet after nearly two years running from enemies. But, trying to duck from projectiles and sprint made him a little less observant of what was in front him, and he leads them down a steep hill, the bags rolling and tumbling along with him as the world flips around on its axis over and over, Keith shouting as he follows. 

Hunk finally lands on his back and stops rolling, his arms and back aching from the height of their fall, but he doesn’t have time to think about it before instincts kick in and he forms his Bayard, aiming toward the hill’s crest ready to fire. He sees the aliens stop at the hill’s top, crashing into each other before they tumble down as well, and yell amongst themselves. Belatedly, Hunk wonders why they wouldn’t follow them down like he expected, gesturing wildly with their arms as they seem to argue, pointing at them and then the layout of where he and Keith landed. 

Glancing away from the gathered aliens, Hunk notices that they’ve rolled into something like a meadow in the ravine, covered with wide pinkish flowers, a stream bubbling nearby, both sides of the ravine layered in ferns except for the flat bottom where they’re at. The aliens seem hesitant to follow them, and much to Hunk’s surprise, they disperse back into the forest, throwing dangerous glances over their shoulders as they disappear through the shield of ferns. 

Keith, perched in a stance on his knee, lowers his Bayard with a curious look on his face, just as addled as Hunk, and looks around to their surroundings. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, standing, and offers his hand out to Hunk who gladly takes it, hauling up on his feet. 

“I don’t think I like this place…,” Keith mutters, glancing up and down the ravine, the stream rocky and barely a creek but the flowers hug it close.

Hunk hums and bends to look down at the flowers, wondering what could be so dangerous about them or this peaceful seeming place that the local aliens wouldn’t trespass. They’re pretty, he thinks, the petals paper thin, light pink on the edges and rippled, the color changing to a deep orange in the center with bright yellow, fuzzy pistils sticking out of them. He stands straight and looks around, seeing that the air down here was almost hazy, the light filtering through the trees in columns, and the sounds of the forest are muffled; barely a bird’s call is audible, different than before when they were walking. He furrows his brows, sniffing the clean, perfumey air, and decides he doesn’t quite like it either… it’s too mysterious for his tastes. 

“Agreed. Let’s get out here fast,” Hunk goes to the fallen bags and gathers up the few Galra communicators that fell out in the tumble as Keith does the same, trying the comms again but to no avail. 

“At least Pidge’s map is working,” Keith says as he pulls up the holo map from his gauntlet. “We’re not far. We gotta follow the stream a ways and climb out then we’re pretty close to the rendezvous.” 

Hunk sighs heavily, narrowing his eyes at the flowers surrounding them, and hauls the bag up onto his shoulder to start following Keith.

Its painfully quiet, the both of them on their toes with their ears pricked for movement but everything is silent except for the gentle lapping of the stream and their crunching footfalls as they step through the flowers. Hunk grows more suspicious by the minute, looking around him anxiously, gripping the strap on the bag tighter and keeping his eyes on the ravine crest. 

Keith looks over his shoulder briefly, his holo map showing them the path to follow, and says, “Hey, we’re fine, Hunk. At least they’ve--” he stops to sneeze several times, lifting his free arm to cover his face, and Hunk thinks his sneezes are cute in the back of his mind, wispy and the perfect _achoo!_ He finds himself smiling. 

“Hopefully Lance and Allura make it back okay. Also, Pidge is probably watching our every move. I just wonder… why the aliens wouldn’t come down here,” Hunk’s smile falls as anxiousness takes back over, and Keith finally stops sneezing. 

“Probably some bad lore of theirs, or something,” Keith offers helpfully, offering a small smile back at Hunk. “Let’s keep going. I’m not about to have an asthma attack down here.”

“Do you have asthma?” Hunk asks worriedly, taking a few large strides to catch up to Keith, watching him for any shortness of breath that he might not have noticed after their years of being teammates and friends, his eyebrows rising up into his headband. 

Keith shakes his head, a brief look of fondness taking over his face before it disappears into his usual serious expression. “No, Hunk, I’m fine. The air is weird down here, is all.” 

Hunk sighs with relief, and scratches his nose as it itches. “Yeah, no kidding. I super don’t like this place, even if it is pretty. I’ve had enough of this planet.” 

“Same,” Keith says, and points to the dip in the ravine where the map shows them to go. “Up here, the rendezvous isn’t far.” 

They make it back through the forest without mishap, the sounds returning, the light clearing and the smells changing, but Hunk’s sight seems sharper somehow, like he put on the wrong pair of glasses for an eye exam. He rubs his eyes, thinking it’s probably just the adrenaline leaving his system from all that running and dodging. 

Lance and Allura are waiting for them, sitting on their lion’s paws with their own bags gathered on the ground, helmets off as the air rustles around them. Lance waves at them with a wide smile on his face and hops down from Red’s paw. “Finally you guys made it! What took you so long?” he asks brightly, chipper and unburdened.

Hunk smiles, glad that his friends are okay, and makes to respond in kind, but what comes out instead is, “Just met some crazy aliens who tried to kill us!” the words slipping off his tongue before he realizes it. He stiffens, realizing he sounded a little blunt, but before he could repair it, Keith blurts in. 

“Comms cut out and we fell into a ravine--good to know the aliens ambushed us after helping them,” he says flatly, and Hunk catches him raising his eyebrows, snapping his mouth shut. Hunk looks between Lance and Allura and sees them looking at them curiously, and Lance’s grin falters a little as he takes them in. 

“You’re alright?” Allura asks, putting her hands on her hips. “We saw them but managed to move around them. Sorry, Hunk and Keith, I would have warned you had the comms not cut out. Pidge is working on repairing the connection,” she says with an apologetic tone, holding her hands out with palms up. 

“We’re fine,” Hunk blurts automatically, like he speaks as soon as the thought occurs. “Found some crazy flowers, got dirt down my back in the fall, but we’re cool!”

 _What the_ …, he thinks, and turns to cover his mouth with his hand, _mouth filter, hello!_ He clears his throat, and practically speedwalks over to his Lion nearby, feeling Allura and Lance’s eyes on his back. 

Behind him, he hears Keith add, “Also lots of trees, ferns--uh, super cool moss--uhm, yeah,” he coughs and also hurries after Hunk with his bag. 

Hunk starts loading up the supplies everyone gathered in the helpful crate Yellow provides, glancing over at Keith as he walks up. He catches a faint blush across his cheekbones, and before he knows it, he’s saying, “You’re pretty,” like it’s the most easy thing in the world. 

He yelps after hearing exactly what he said, having the thought for months now but how did it just slip out like that?! And now, of all times? He wanted to hide behind the crate as Keith’s eyes widen and the blush deepens, his shoulders coming up to his ears stiffly. 

“You too,” Keith gasps out, his hand coming up to his mouth in surprise. “I-I mean--you’re very handsome--oh, damn--you’re the strongest on the team--,” he rambles, the words tumbling out before he snaps his mouth shut and hurls the bag into the crate with unnecessary force. 

Hunk’s heart tilts and thuds in his chest, feeling his own blush staining his cheeks, and he rambles, “Lance says your hair is a mullet but I don’t think so. I like your hair--uh, yeah--i-it’s nice.” Did he really just say that?

“Thank you!” Keith half shouts, fists clenching at his sides before he turns on his heel and storms to Black, mumbling to himself. 

Hunk slaps his hands to his face, hardly taking a breath, his head spinning, wondering what in the quiznak is happening. He fumbles with the bags as he loads them up, and jumps when he feels a hand land on his shoulder. Whipping around, he almost over balances in front of Allura and Lance who look at him with wide concerned eyes. 

“My heart is racing!” he shouts indiscreetly at them, trying to explain but it comes out all wrong. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, twiddling his fingers together. 

“Hunk? Buddy? You’re acting seriously weird,” Lance says flatly, narrowing his eyes at him, and at his shoulder Allura crosses her arms, raising a pale brow, and Hunk flushes up to his ears. 

“Yeah, a little, I’m feeling a little weird,” Hunk admits like a barrier has been removed completely, his mouth working on its own. “I’m seeing super sharp right now. I can see the freckles on your nose, Lance, and Allura your hair’s looking a little dirty--oh! Quiznak! I didn’t mean it like that--you’re very beautiful, Allura, like crazy beautiful, insanely, has anyone told you? I totally just did, didn’t I, oh gosh, what--what is--wow, has anyone noticed how tall the trees are? They’re like, extra huge--” 

“Hunk,” Allura stops him, coming up and placing her hands on his shoulders as Lance breaks out into laughter. “Are you drunk?” she asks incredulously like he can’t believe it herself, looking over his frame like she’s checking for a wound. 

“What? No way, princess, I’m sober as sober can be. I mean, I might be a little off? Who knows, it’s weird, I’m like--” he gasps loudly, slapping his hands to his cheeks as a metaphorical lightbulb goes off. “It’s like Wonder Woman’s lasso. Lance! Lance, buddy, it’s like her lasso,” Hunk steps around Allura and takes Lance’s shoulders, shaking them, staring hard into his face even as his sight seems to sharpen and go hazy around the edges at the same time. His head remains still, though, so he doesn’t feel like he’s drunk, which is a weird feeling. 

Lance giggles helplessly but he calms down looking into Hunk’s eyes, noticing how blown his pupils are. “Holy hell, Hunk, your eyes are huge,” Lance wheezes. “You keep spitting truths, man, this is awesome. Did you get a truth serum dart from the locals? Got hit with the lasso of truth?” He asks, wiping his sweaty forehead and patting Hunk’s hand reassuringly on his shoulder. 

“No! We fell into a meadow with flowers--they were really pretty, but like, the air was so weird, and they smelled so good, but they wouldn’t follow us,” Hunk explains rapidly. 

Lance’s eyes widen and he breaks out into laughter again. “Does this mean Keith is like this, too? Oh my god, I have to see this,” he turns out of Hunk’s grasp and sprints over to the Black lion, chortling with laughter as he goes. 

Allura steps up to Hunk again and puts a finger under his chin, turning his face left and right with a narrowed examining look to her eyes, humming to herself. “There is a flower common in this galaxy sector, if I can remember correctly, whose pollen was used in my time to create, ah, ‘tongue looseners,’” she says. “But I believed them to be over-farmed, even ten thousand years ago. Perhaps not,” she smiles but it doesn’t help alleviate his worry. “The effects should wear off soon, it’s nontoxic to almost all species, and I can imagine humans as well, since you’re not frothing at the mouth yet!” 

“That doesn’t help me, princess!” Hunk barks without bite, face contorting in dramatic anguish in his predicament. “Of course it would happen to me! Ugh! Can we please get out here? I’m about to cry a thousand tears if we don’t get off this stupid planet!” he wails, taking the crate and pushing it up Yellow’s ramp with Allura’s help, rambling with worry. 

 

Lance was unable to get Keith to let him in, not surprisingly, but when they’re in the Lions, Keith is unable to close the channels and Lance harangues him from the comms, interspersed with indiscriminate laughter. 

“Lance! I’m going to punch your face in as soon as we land,” Keith growls, the one truth he doesn’t mind spewing. 

“Oh my god, you’re hilarious, Keith, I wish I could record this,” Lance sighs heavily, unaffected by his threat, and leans back in his pilot seat. “What’s your favorite space drink? Tell me it’s that bubbly orange stuff we had a few weeks ago.” 

“Mine’s the weird blueberry smoothies from Letyr!” Hunk blurts, and Allura giggles through the comms. 

“I liked that purple fizzy drink Hunk created last week,” Keith admits, then drops his head, groaning and flushing to his hair follicles. “Can we not ask me any questions? I’d prefer not to answer any of them--”

“But the lasso has you!” Lance bursts, making Keith’s ears ring. 

“What’s this about lassos?” Pidge suddenly asks, voice crackling through the static from the Castle, and Keith grits his teeth. 

“ _Truth_ lassos--whatever!” he answers hotly. 

“Yeah and it’s really annoying, you’d think we’d be able to stop it but, like, it’s really difficult and terrible and I’d rather not,” Hunk explains, then a beat passes and Pidge starts snorting grossly through the comms, laughter quickly following as Lance joins in like it’s the best joke in the universe. Keith’s neck prickles and he grips Black’s levers tightly. 

“Holy--holy quiznak, no way? Is this really happening?” Pidge asks delightedly, and the whole way back to the Castle Keith and Hunk are bothered, asked questions and teased endlessly, so by the time Keith lands his lion he’s ready to hide for approximately eleven years until the effects of the truth pollen wears off. 

Lance changes tactics when Keith is unreceptive and snappish to his prodding, instead bothering Hunk once they’re all safely inside the Castle, and a part of Keith feels bad for him. Hunk is clearly still stressing out about it, understandably, but Keith avoids him, knowing that as soon as he’s around Hunk he’ll tell him things he’s not quite sure will be readily accepted. It was physically painful to keep his mouth shut as they ascend to the living levels on the Castle, his throat aching and his head pounding, gaze unsteady even as sharp as it was. As soon as the doors to the elevator open, Keith all but sprints down the hallway to his room to discard his armor. 

He goes to the training deck to hopefully work this strange flower’s pollen out of his system, like Allura suggested, but his head doesn’t stop aching, and now he feels incredibly warm when he wasn’t before. He takes off his jacket as he enters the training deck and tosses it to the side, not thinking much of it, and promptly gets started on training level 4 to take his mind off the rapid-fire thoughts cycling through his head. 

His gaze remains sharpened as he battles the gladiator, and he would have thought that it would help him see straight or even better, but it’s the opposite--his head starts to feel fuzzy, his breathing increases, and his limbs feel heavy. Warmth courses through him, wondering what kind of treatment Lance is giving Hunk, and… oh, Hunk… he remembers that Hunk actually called him pretty, and the deep blush that colored his face was so appealing… 

His mind supplies him unhelpful images of Hunk last week when the water faucet in the kitchen went haywire and he was blasted with a spray of water, and Hunk had lifted up the bottom of his shirt to wipe at his face, leaving his belly exposed. Keith had thought about that for days, how Hunk’s hair stuck to his cheeks, water dribbling down his strong and sinewy forearms, his neck…

Keith takes a hit on the shoulder from the gladiator and he stumbles, rolling and landing on his stomach for the second time today. Pressing his hips into the floor to stand, he groans from the pressure on his hips, noticing his half-hard dick, wondering when the hell that happened in the back of his mind, but he shudders all the same. He rolls his hips without meaning to, biting his lip, and abruptly stops himself when he hears the gladiator telling him it’s going on stand-by. Flushing with shame, he pulls up to stand and dust himself off, and almost veers to the side as his blood rushes south, mind going hazy with heat and blind lust like a veil was draped over him. 

“What… what the hell…,” he pants, his hand flying to his stomach where he feels a tight knot form, sweat dripping down his brow. Distantly he wonders if Hunk is being affected like this from the pollen, but that thought doesn’t help him, now imagining Hunk groaning and red faced, his hand drifting down his belly like Keith’s is now, grasping himself through his pants, his big hand squeezing himself… “O-oh…,” Keith sighs, his hardness growing, and frantically he shuts the gladiator simulation off and half jogs, half limps to the communal bathroom just outside the training deck. 

“A shower… I need to take a shower…,” he tells himself, quickly shedding his clothes and hopping inside a stall, blasting the cold frigid water. _Just gotta rub this one out and I’ll be fine. I’ll be back to normal_ , he thinks deliriously, biting his lip, turning the water a little warmer… and a little warmer yet, falling down into a spiral. 

\--

Hunk keeps trying to connect the wires but his fingers are trembling. His increased eyesight hasn’t changed but he feels hot all over, even in the cool, bland air blasting on him from the Castle’s air circulators. He takes heavy breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart, glad that he got Lance to finally leave him alone a little bit ago because he’s probably a fright, all sweating and anxious, eyes wide and glossy, unable to help the blunt truth that slips off his tongue every second. Not to mention he keeps wondering about Keith, his thoughts leading him around like a rabbit, no thanks to Lance who kept asking him about his long-time crush on him. 

Hunks heart clenches in shame, thinking Keith is probably going to avoid him forever after letting slip the things he said, and he curses that flower meadow, its pollen, those cat-like aliens chasing them down there. Even if they’re evil little things, the flowers were pretty, and Keith in his red armor had looked so lovely amongst all the pink stretched out along the stream, even trekking through the ferns… he always does though, Hunk tells himself. Even when he’s angry, but especially when Hunk makes him laugh… 

The other day, he made the dumbest pun and Keith bent over laughing, his shirt riding up the small of his back and Hunk’s eyes couldn’t move from that pale patch of skin for decades until he saw the shape of his pert ass, hugged so closely by his tight jeans. It was so embarrassing when Lance caught him looking he had to make a lame excuse and leave the room. 

Just thinking about Keith makes Hunk’s blood thrum in his ears and he closes his eyes with his hands still embedded in the old Altean hovercraft he’s been repairing, unbidden arousal pooling low between his hips. He tries valiantly to ignore it, biting his lip and trying so, so hard to get the connection to spark but his fingers are unsteady and his head keels, pressing his thighs together but that does nothing. Instead it feels too good, the pressure not enough but he’s already half-hard and aching, so he calls it quits and draws his hands out of the hovercraft, shutting the panel with a loud clang. 

Putting his hand on the craft for balance, he rises to stand, but his vision blurs for a few moments and the shifting in his pants rubs against him in the most oddly pleasant way that has him gasping. He bites his lip and restrains himself from palming himself over his crotch even though he desperately wants to relieve the ache. 

“Ugh,” Hunk groans and shakes his head. “What is happening to me…,” he thinks, swallowing hard, and looks over to his workbench, mostly covered in tools and tape and half-assembled tiny machines, and sees his tablet pinging with a message but an idea sparks in his head and he quickly goes to over to grab it. 

Hiding in the corner of his workroom where there’s a small cushioned couch, Hunk opens the holonet and frantically searches for plant ecology in the sector they were just in, getting sweatier and hotter by the moment, having a time of it imagining glimpses of Keith between his knees on the floor, his face against his thigh…

Through bleary eyes he’s able to translate pages into garbled English on the flowers Allura said were used as a sort of tongue-loosener, called mirania, and he’s barely able to hold himself together to read that they also function as aphrodisiacs in some species. After he tugs himself over the edge once and panicking that he remains full mast, he also reads that the effects last for several vargas. Panic and arousal creating a weird mix in his gut, making him think of things he didn’t know were even possible, didn’t know that he liked, libido kicked into overdrive as he groans and his thoughts flood of Keith, wondering what was happening to him, if his Galra heritage has any different effect on him. 

“Oh my god…,” Hunk pants, fingers trembling as he scrolls, having tucked himself away in hopes that his erection decreases by itself even if the thought at the back of his mind tells him that it won’t. “What the hell is going on, dude, this is too much for my innocent heart! Keith… geez, what about Keith… he’s way hardcore, this is probably nothing! He’s fine! He’s hot, he’s banged plenty of dudes o-or chicks before, I’m sure! I gotta find him--wait, no, can’t do that!” he yells, eyeing his bulging crotch like it’s betrayed him. “No! I am not listening to my dick right now, bad time! But, shit, man… what if he’s… what if he--nope! That’s plenty! No thoughts of Keith even though I’ve--” he groans again when he twitches at his thoughts of the red paladin doing all sorts of lewd obscene things, clearly finding interest, and fights the truth coming off his tongue, glad to be in the safety of his workroom where hardly anyone else ventures.

Then, like the universe was made to spite him, the doors swoosh open and he has only a few tics to pull some spreadsheets over to cover his lap and dignity at whoever it is, and yelps when he sees it’s Keith, red-faced and breathing hard. Hunk can tell from across the room that Keith’s hair is damp like he just went swimming in the pool, his shirt on inside out and boot-less, and wow he looks so nice, Hunk’s sinful heart picks up in pace at the sight of him before he shakes his head vehemently. 

“Nope! Can’t help you! Not the time!” Hunk shouts but his voice is thin, almost squeaky, and he clamps his jaw shut when Keith disregards him and stomps inside his workroom, eyes hard on Hunk as he struts his way over, fists clenched at his sides. “K-Keith? Are you hard too?” He blurts, and his eyes dart over his front to see that he is, in fact, hard, straining against his dark pants. 

“Yes, and it won’t go away, so I’m here for your help,” Keith grits out, voice deep and throaty like he’s been yelling… or moaning… Hunk gulps at the thought before processing what Keith’s said. 

“M-my help? I can’t help you--I can’t even help myself! I’m so hard, dude, it just--just--” he swallows, head pounding like the truth is beating him up from the inside to be let loose. “Sorry! I’m so sorry, I’m so weird, I can’t--” 

“Can’t stop saying things you never would? Like your thoughts automatically slip out? I know!” Keith interjects, eyes wide and hands going to his hair and ruffling it, pacing in circles in front of Hunk. “It’s so embarrassing! I keep--I can’t stop myself, and--” he growls, walking up to Hunk where he still sits on the couch, papers crumpled and clutched in his hand over his lap. 

“I keep thinking about you,” Keith breathes, choked and suddenly quiet. Hunk looks up at him, inhaling the sharp clean scent of him that hangs around him as he steps nearer, and his heart keels and yearns for more of it, more of Keith’s closeness. Hunks breath stutters as he looks over him, his messy hair and flushed cheeks, widened pupils leaving only a rim of indigo, his reddened lips and pale neck, and his mouth goes dry. 

“Me too…,” Hunk whispers, then squeezes his eyes shut, looking away from Keith’s stupid pretty face to show him his tablet with the flower’s information, all it’s uses and effects and history, face full of shame and apology. “We’re gonna be screwed up for the next few hours, man. The effects take a while to wear off… apparently it’s also an… an aphrodisiac…” 

Keith swipes the tablet from Hunk with barely trembling fingers, whispering “are you fucking kidding me,” to himself as he scrolls, eyes flicking back and forth as he reads for a few minutes, sitting down next to Hunk on the couch, folding his leg beneath him. 

“Coran’s doing maintenance to the systems hardware, meaning he has access to the cameras. Luckily there’s none in here, but… I’m not leaving anytime soon. You can stay if you want,” Hunk offers, then bites his lip, knowing he’s setting himself up for disaster but he can’t help it. Keith looks just as frazzled as he feels even if he’s containing it better than him. “What are we gonna do? I think I gotta… y’know… get this out of my system, soon. I’m going to just, uh… go into the corner over there…,” he announces, relieved that his voice comes out forced but evenly, and pushes the papers off his lap to stand up. 

Keith quickly sets the tablet aside and grabs his arm before he can get to his feet, looking directly at Hunk, and his gaze keeps him pinned, rooted to the couch, heart drumming against his ribcage when he catches Keith’s throat bob as he swallows. Keith’s eyes lock into his mouth for a few tics before looking back into his eyes, wide as plates. 

“I think I have an idea. Can I kiss you?” he asks quickly, voice even with only faint traces of wispiness to it. 

“K-Keith… I want that… I’ve thought about it--uh, kissing you… for… awhile…,” Hunk admits and winces, but before he can take his arm out of Keith’s grasp, the red paladin scoots closer, pressing his knees up against Hunk’s thigh. 

“Have you?” Keith asks in a low voice, making Hunk inhale deeply, and Keith brings his hand to his shoulder, his hair, playing with the ends of his headband, the other drifting down to his hand over this thigh. Keith dances his fingers along the inside of Hunk’s wrist, his pulse jumping through his skin, and traces along the indents of his palm. “I’ve thought about your hands. This whole time--I… yeah. I want to kiss you, though. I think I’d like it, I’ve wanted to know for awhile, too.” 

Some part of Hunk is in shock at his words, doubtful of his genuineness, but the forced honesty has been proven, right? He just hopes their dicks aren’t speaking for them now as he pulls his palm away from Keith’s touches to latch onto his waist, digging his thumb into his shirt, feeling for himself how warm he is, like the hot steam he showered in seeped through his skin into his body. Mostly, though, he’s amazed at how Keith gasps at the simple touch, pressing into his side and dragging his hand across his chest, half into Hunk’s lap, bringing their faces closer together. If Hunk wasn’t currently panicking in his head, he’d say this was super intimate, looking into each other’s faces like they were, but he is freaking out a little, feeling like he could lose his cool and control if this continues, his head already feeling dazed. 

“Are you sure?” Hunk asks, nibbling on his lip, and takes a steadying breath. “If it means anything to you, I’ve liked you for awhile, so… it’s not just… the pollen,” he explains even as his confidence falters. “Just throwing that out there, heh,” he chuckles weakly. 

Keith swallows and Hunk watches his face color a little more, finding the sight absolutely spellbinding, before Keith dives in and kisses him hard on the mouth, holding Hunk’s jaw between his hands. Hunk’s eyes widen before he sighs into it and kisses him back, hands bunching up the back of Keith’s shirt as he glides them up to his shoulders, pulling him into his lap. 

Keith hums against his mouth like he’s pleased with the new arrangement, settling on Hunk’s thighs with his knees on either side of his hips, lips slotting against Hunk’s in open-mouthed kisses, darting his tongue forward to tease Hunk’s through his teeth. It quickly becomes messy, exchanging spit and gasps for air, nibbling on lips, and when Keith starts grinding his hardness into Hunk’s, it’s like his senses intensify but dull at the same time; tingles shimmer down his legs to his toes and his head spins like bubbles are popping, his gut clenches, and he hardens so much it feels like all his blood pools there. And, Hunk can barely comprehend what rolls off his tongue, barriers completely removed as if his lack of inhibitions before was only the first course. 

“Oh, shit, that feels so good,” he pants against his lips, big hands squeezing his hips and feeling his muscles move and shift beneath them. “Keith, oh my god, you’re--mmf!” 

“Hunk, why didn’t you say you were so huge, holy fuck,” Keith grits out, gripping his shoulders, clearly feeling the effects like Hunk if his heedless movements are anything to go by, rolling against him and putting his whole back into it. “God, I want you to touch me more--here,” he takes off his shirt in one swift movement and tosses it somewhere. 

Hunk snaps his eyes open through his mussed up bangs and sees the expanse of Keith’s pale chest in front of him, not completely smooth and hairless like he expected but strong and defined all the same, and he gapes stupidly before blubbering, “Wow, you’re so hot, Keith, how the hell--oh my god, what is happening, is this real?” He lifts his hands and his fingers curl under his armpits, thumbs rolling his pink nipples into hard nubs while he leans forward and kisses his collarbone, his neck, and Keith’s laugh ruffles his hair.

“You’re hilarious… always are, I love your jokes,” he says airily, barely containing a moan and arching into Hunk’s chest while his mouth laves heavy wet kisses across his skin, and Hunk smirks at the compliments. 

“I try so hard to make you laugh, like, all the time, dude. I say the stupidest things every day, I swear,” Hunk admits, face heating, and kisses up Keith’s neck to his jaw. “You’re so pretty it drives me insane… and you act like you don’t even know it…” 

Keith’s hands explore Hunk’s shoulders, over the dip in his spine, along his biceps, and Hunk can almost feel his blush rise from his chest to his face. “Hunk, don’t even pretend like you’re not hot as hell, too,” he grumbles almost petulantly but digs his fingers into Hunk’s hair, tilting his head to the side as Hunk sucks a mark below his ear, pressing himself down further into his hardness. 

“What? Me, hot? Compared to you? Are you crazy?” Hunk practically squawks when Keith’s dick drags along his, but also in astonishment, pulling back to look at his face. His heart tumbles in his chest seeing the intent look in his eyes. 

“Yes, you, you idiot,” Keith affirms, then starts yanking Hunk’s shirt over his head, making it get caught around his chin in his haste, but after some struggle he manages to get it off him, throwing it to join the other shirt. Abruptly pushing Hunk’s shoulders back against the couch, Keith drags his eyes over his chest, covered in more hair than his and broader, pecs rounded with muscle and some squish. He smirks as he glides his palms over him, feeling the warmth of his skin for himself. 

“Like I said… you’re pretty hot--gorgeous--uh… really nice to look at,” Keith stumbles over his words like he’s looking for the right one until he settles, avoiding Hunk’s eyes, but he only smiles, and strokes his hands up Keith’s sides. 

“Thanks,” he says softly, feeling only a little anxious under Keith’s stares and touches, but it’s… nice, to know that Keith also finds him attractive. Rather than keep the moment leering into awkward silence, Keith predictably leans forward to kiss Hunk again, licking into his mouth eagerly. Hunk welcomes him, parting his lips and massaging Keith’s wet tongue, gliding his rough palms over the small of his back to his ass. Feeling a bit more bold, he cups him, kneading his fingers into the firm yet giving flesh through his pants, humming low when Keith rocks into it. 

“Fuck, I like that a lot,” Keith mumbles into his mouth. “Put your hands down my pants,” he asks rather than demands, kissing him again, and Hunk gladly complies, dipping his fingers down the back of his waistband slowly, unable to keep from smiling as he feels his warm supple ass. 

“Your ass is so nice,” he hums, greedily sucking Keith’s tongue into his mouth and gripping him tight, making Keith moan and shake. “It’d bounce on my dick, I can see it… oh, wow,” Hunk flushes up to his hair roots at his own words but he keeps his hands there, guiding him down onto him and Keith works with it. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been… since I’ve been fucked. I’ve been top most of the time…,” Keith explains deliriously, hips stuttering, head tilting back as he grinds more forcefully. “Oh, fuck, Hunk, I want you--I-I want--” He drops his head to Hunk’s shoulder as he comes suddenly, his breath hot and humid, shoving his hips forward and shuddering in Hunk’s hands, and for a beat Hunk just watches it happen, feeling Keith melt against his chest. 

He wonders briefly if this was real, if this was actually happening in real-time to himself, Hunk Garrett, because it's almost too good, Keith too gorgeous and beguiling and smelling so fresh and clean, faintly like the flowers in the forest meadow… Then Keith lifts his head to kiss along his collarbone, dropping a hand to palm his dick and squeeze around him just right to tip Hunk over the edge with him, the best orgasm that he’s had all day and very likely, definitely, his whole life. 

When he comes to, he sees Keith smiling down at him, softly with a smidge of amazement, and Hunk’s throat goes dry, a wobbly smirk making its way onto his face. And, maybe luckily or frustratingly, depending on how one looked at it, the both of them are still hard and stiff in their pants.

“Let’s get started,” Keith says, and dives down to kiss the breath from him. 

Hunk finds the human-safe lube in his workroom and it doesn’t take long to finger Keith open until he’s three deep in him, the red paladin rambling and keening until he’s hoarse. Hunk eats it all up as he watches him bow against the back of the couch on his knees, fingers white-knuckled as he grips the cushions. A part of him is glad he can’t see Keith’s face as he groans and tells him to go faster, almost gritty and demanding, but Hunk’s more than happy to do as he asks. He’s standing behind him and rutting his dick shamelessly against his pale ass cheek, his free hand groping and squeezing him, embarrassingly fixated on the shape and feel of it. When he pulls his hand back, his skin is mottled pinkish red, cheeks wobbling as he thrusts his fingers in deep, curling and stroking along his walls skillfully enough to make Keith swirl and roll his hips back into him. 

“Alright, I-I think I’m good… way good…,” Keith says as he reaches back to slap Hunk’s forearm away, and he carefully withdraws his fingers. “Fuck, Hunk, you’re so good with your hands,” he mutters, looking over his shoulder to smirk at him in that way that is so stupidly charming, making his features sharp but his ruffled black hair and his flushed cheeks soften the edges. 

Hunk feels himself smirk back, chest swelling with confidence but he tells himself not to over-do it. “I’ve had some tuning practice,” he drawls, running his hands up Keith’s back, kneading his thumbs into the ridges of muscle along his spine. 

Keith chuckles airily, crossing his arms and laying his chin on them, raising a thick black brow. “Have you, now? I guess you’re an engineer… comes with the description,” he replies, groaning lowly and pleasantly when Hunk’s fingers find a particular knot below his shoulder blades. 

Hunk enjoys this, savoring the soft expanse of Keith’s skin below him, sharp gaze picking out the constellation of moles and old long-healed scars, dick laying hot and thick against his ass, glistening with old and new come, and a thought occurs to him. “Keith,” he says abruptly, heart picking up in pace. “I don’t have condoms anywhere. Like, I don’t even know if space has condoms. Are you--how are we--” 

“Hunk,” Keith sighs, seeming unbothered. “It’s fine. As long as you’re clean, we’re good to go. No alien STI’s, promise.” 

Hunk relaxes but then wonders what kind of aliens Keith has met on their nearly three-year Voltron mission… a couple months ago there was that one party where the aliens were all over each paladin… Hunk even went back with one… He shoves that thought out of his mind, however, amazed that he’s not being forced to spew it like the truth part of the mirania pollen was fading, but his dick seems to not have gotten the message. If what Keith said is true about being the top the last few trysts, Hunk isn’t going to disappoint him for bottoming this time, gathering up all his confidence and keeping a cool head about it as he grasps his dick and guides it to Keith’s hole, dragging the length of him between his cheeks, smirking as Keith hisses and spreads his knees on the couch. 

“Finally…,” he hums. “Want to feel you spread me open…,” Keith says, voice thin. “Hurry up, I’ve waited long enough,” he insists, long past feeling embarrassed over what falls out of his mouth. 

It takes some effort to not grin unabashedly even if Keith can’t see him, but Hunk obliges, gently easing the wide head of him into his welcoming entrance, mouth dropping as he slides in further to his wet and warm heat. “Keith… woah… want me this bad, huh?” he teases but it’s half-hearted, wanting him just as badly. “Feels so good, babe…” He snaps his mouth shut and pauses for a beat, the endearment slipping out unintentionally, but Keith only hums and sighs louder, pushing his ass up and sucking Hunk’s dick in further until he’s half hilted. 

“Oh! Hunk! You’re--you’re huge… you’re barely even inside? What the…,” he groans and he almost sounds frustrated but Hunk thinks its so hot, hardly even inside him yet Keith is already riled up, rolling his ass back and forth over his tip, his size pushing against the sensitive spot inside him. Keith’s moans increase in intensity and urgency, hands grappling along the cushion. “ _Hunk_ , oh god, I can’t--” 

Then Keith comes for the second time, moaning out Hunk’s name so lewdly and deliciously it’s damn near sinful and Hunk never even gave a single thrust. He swears he’s living a fantasy, there’s no way Keith is this hot, this good, fluttering and clenching around him like he’s begging for more of his dick, so without warning, he heaves forward until he’s fully inside his body, hips making a quiet _smack_ against his ass. Putting one hand on the cushions next to Keith’s arms, Hunk leans down to whisper hot and heavy in his ear, “That wasn’t even all of it,” laying a kiss on his shoulder. 

He thrusts steadily into him at first, nice and easy rocking, pushing Keith against the cushions as he whines through the vestiges of his orgasm, but it stokes a fire in Hunk he hasn’t felt in a long time, a desperate yearning and need making his already hazy head filled with smoke and desire. His hips become brutal, slapping obscenely against the plush ass that he fucks and grips, keeping Keith still as he rails into him. 

“K-Keith, you feel so good, holy shit… you’re so good…,” Hunk pants, gritting his teeth, head hanging between his shoulders, now gripping the couch between both hands as he watches himself disappear into Keith. “Taking me so well, if only you could look at yourself right now.” Sometime later in retrospect, he would wonder where all this dirty talk came from, but for now, it has Keith responding so wonderfully, keening beneath his praises, hand coming to wrap around his wrist on the couch. 

“Harder, fuck, _come on_ ,” he covers his demand with whimpers, tossing his head and looking up at Hunk through his lashes, and holy christ he is so beautiful, indigo eyes sparkling and glossy, and unbeknownst to him, Hunk slides deeper down the slope for him, wanting nothing more than to please. 

Hunk comes shortly, thrusting through his orgasm and Keith encourages him through it in whispered words and caresses up his arm, and he barely has a second to process the afterglow before Keith is turning beneath him and pulling him down to the couch over him. 

It might be six or eight different positions up and down the couch, Keith slipping off of Hunk to the floor, the both of them laughing from poorly-timed puns and moaning, exchanging praises, and four orgams later for each of them before their energy is sapped and the pollen has been sufficiently worked out of them, hours later. It’s well into the night if the tic counter on the wall is anything to go by, Hunk laying on the floor of his workroom where they ended up with Keith plastered to his chest and side, the both of them come stained and sticky with sweat, covered in marks and bruises. Hunk is weak in a dozen different ways and he can guess that Keith is, too, if the way he breathes heavily and refuses to move no matter how many times Hunk adjusts his sore back and thighs, but he likes the way he clings to him more than he could admit. Hunk cards his fingers through Keith’s mussed hair, gently separating the knots his hands made, quiet with the weight of his thoughts. 

“So…,” Hunk begins, trying to think of the right words. “How was that? Like…,” he trails off, hoping Keith could get the jist of it without him having to spell it out.

Keith moves his head so his chin rests on his hand laying over Hunk’s chest, and he can feel his eyes looking over his face but Hunk keeps staring at the far-up ceiling listlessly, heart jumping in pace as he wonders what Keith must be thinking. The red paladin huffs a fond laugh, his free hand tapping out a mindless pattern against his collarbone. 

“Yeah. That was great. I felt really good. Still do,” he smiles, and it’s a warm lazy thing, worthy of several dozen paintings and kisses when Hunk glances down to marvel at it, feeling seven different kinds of lucky. “You’re thinking about something else, though,” he claims, and Hunk finds he’s unable to look away from his hooded eyes and still-snarled hair. 

“Yeah,” he admits, a smile curling on his face without his check. “Just wondering…” 

“Hm?” Keith prompts, dropping his face to lay a few kisses on his chest before looking back up again. “How you might be able to walk to the showers? Because that’s what I’m wondering.” 

His subtle unexpected humor makes Hunk laugh, the sound weak and wheezing but it’s genuine, lighting up his heart. “That, too. Just…,” he swallows and looks down at Keith again, his hand falling to his hip, and his eyes trace over his features adoringly, deciding to take the plunge. “Are we together now? I mean, we just banged for… five hours. Nonstop. Not that that is a prerequisite or anything, but… the truth serum stuff…” 

He voice drifts off as he sees Keith’s smile softening, drawing himself up onto an elbow to hover near Hunk’s face, his palm cupping his cheek. “I think…,” he swallows, watching Hunk pull his kiss-swollen lip between his teeth to nibble nervously. “I think we’re already together. Admitted everything. You called me pretty.” 

Hunk raises his brows and grins. “That’s all it took? Wow, shoulda done that sooner,” he chuckles, hand gliding up between Keith’s shoulder blades. He shrugs. 

“But then we wouldn’t have had this. I wouldn’t have heard all your sex-related puns,” Keith mumbles playfully, brushing Hunk’s bangs out of his face, his headband long thrown off. 

Hunk snorts, reveling under Keith’s tender gaze and touches, his heart likely ready to burst soon. “What, like ‘your ass is out of this world’? That one’s lame--or ‘I’m _willy_ into you,’ or how about ‘give me a _leg up_ ,’ or…,” he lists off more stupid puns that frankly wouldn’t be funny at all out of context and if Keith wasn’t scoffing and sniggering at all of them, covering his face with his hand as laughter wracks his shoulders, and Hunk has never felt more light in his life watching him. 

“God, you’re beautiful when you laugh. I want to see that every day,” he says quietly with no small measure of awe through his own giggles, pulling Keith’s hand away from his face and holding it over his chest. Keith’s eyes widen slowly, fully indigo now with regular-sized pupils, his laughter dying down until he clears his throat, and Hunk finds it hilarious he chooses now to be flummoxed and embarrassed. 

“Shut up, asshole” Keith says before pushing his mouth to his again to kiss him soundly. 

Hunk hums a laugh against his lips and mumbles, “Now, _your_ asshole--”

“Don’t even start!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'd really super appreciate a comment, though kudos are excellent too! :>
> 
> [NSFW Blog](https://midnightpeachv.tumblr.com/) / [Voltron Blog](https://space-peachx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
